sparchess
by Paola823
Summary: ¿que pasaría si apple y duchess consiguen lo que quieren? ¿daring es realmente el príncipe de apple? averigüenlo
1. ¿en serio duchess?

Era un día lluvioso y los alumnos de ever after high no podían salir del instituto, sólo podían ir a la cafetería a charlar con sus amigos, en cierta mesa se encontraban apple white, ashlyn ella y blondie locks conversando muy animadamente ya que pronto la escuela daría un recital mostrando cada cuento y lo importante que era seguir su destino (idea del director grimm) apple white quería mostrar una bella danza, pero duchess y justin ya habían tomado esa elección y si ella la tomaba probablemente duchess diría que era una copiona así que mejor lo haría en otra ocasión, ashlyn ella ya sabía que mostrar tenia un par de zapatillas perfectas de cristal pero nunca se había animado a mostrarlas en público así que esa seria la ocasión ideal para que sus amigas las vieran, con ellas cantaria una canción que haría atraer a unas cuantas aves y juntas harian un dueto perfecto, blondie estaba igual o peor que apple, ella no sabía que hacer nada se le venía a la cabeza ¿Cómo interpretaría un papel que ni ella quería? Si, así es después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo y detalladamente ella tampoco quería ese cuento, ya que ella quería ser una gran reportera pero su cuento se lo impedía

Las tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo una de felicidad y las otras dos de desesperación, se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa

Apple- ¿en que piensan? ¿Ya saben que van a presentar para el recital?- miró en dirección a ashlyn

Ashlyn- bueno yo tengo planeado cantar una canción junto algunas aves, pero aun no es seguro- miró a las dos chicas frente a ella

Blondie- sería magnifitastico! Te grabaría y aparecerias en un millón de canales!!- dijo emocionada

Apple- ¿y tu?, blondie, ¿Qué harás?-

Blondie- aún no lo se, no he pensado mucho en ello, pero cantar no se me da- dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Apple- yo tampoco se que presentar, quería bailar pero duchess lo hará, así que está descartado-

Ashlyn- ¿solo porque duchess lo hará? Que injusticia! Debes presentarte, es la representación de tú cuento no un concurso de baile!- exclamó un poco enojada

Apple- no, es que después dirá que le copié su idea y si lo hago mejor que ella tengo miedo de que diga que fue gracias a ella, mejor pienso otra cosa- dijo un poco afligida

Ashlyn- pues yo pienso que debes presentarte de igual modo-dijo un poco más calmada

Blondie- bueno ashlyn si ella no quiere hacerlo no puedes obligarla- dijo con una sonrisa llena de comprensión ya que ella tampoco sabía que presentar

Siguieron hablando de otros temas hasta que duchess se sentó en su mesa, apple, ashlyn y blondie se miraron entre si y después miraron a duchess la cuál se veía muy triste ni siquiera las miró

Apple- amm… hola duchess ¿necesitas algo?- dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida

Duchess la miró un momento y después dijo

Duchess-apple ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Apple se sorprendió pero no se negó, asintió con la cabeza y ambas se levantaron apple siguió a duchess hasta su habitación, ambas se sentaron en un diván blanco rodeado de oro

Apple-¿Qué ocurre duchess?-

Duchess- bien, yo sé que siempre digo que quiero mi final feliz, pero aunque sea así de sincera nadie me hace caso- dijo mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

Apple- bueno nadie te toma en serio ya que eres sarcástica y egocéntrica si cambiarás eso probablemente te tomarían más en serio- le dijo sonriendo

Duchess- no entiendes, ni aunque cambie me creerán, ya nadie confía en mi- y soltó el llanto, no lo controló sólo lo dejo salir

Apple la miró y sopesó las palabras correctas

Apple- yo se que…m cambiar no va a ser fácil, pero si de verdad quieres ser feliz debes conformarte con lo que tienes o volverte rebel y salir de tú cuento, crear tú destino-dijo un poco pensativa

Duchess la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca

Duchess-no apple, JAMAS me volveré rebel, sólo quiero un final feliz, por favor quiero tú cuento-lo dijo sin titubear

Apple se sorprendió pero negó con la cabeza

Apple- jamás, jamas tendrás mi cuento yo e vivido con la idea de ser la siguiente blanca nieves y así será no puedes ser egoísta y quitarmelo!- le exclamo un poco alterada

Duchess- se supone que blanca nieves es bondadosa y prefiere sacrificarse por los demás, pero sólo piensas en ti y no en lo que le pase a la gente que te rodea, ahora dime ¿Quién es la egoísta?!- se levantó y salió de la habitación. Apple no dijo nada pero sus palabras si le habían llegado, ¿egoista ella? Pero si ayudaba a las personas a ver que deben seguir su cuento porque eso es lo correcto, ¿egoista? Egoísta duchess por querer SU cuento, ¿Por qué no quedarse con el que le tocó y ya? Sin tanto drama, si, obvio jamas obtendría su cuento y la egoísta era duchess, apple se levantó con la cabeza en alto y regresó con sus amigas a la mesa

Apple- ya regresé-

Ashlyn- ¿A dónde fueron? Daring está Buscándote, creo que te quiere invitar al próximo baile de los corazones sinceros, ve a buscarlo!!- dijo emocionada

Apple sólo asintió y salió en busca de daring charming

**Bueno, no me a terminado de convencer pero aaah, es el primee capitulo aún no se que nombre ponerle ni que parejas seran (solo duchess y sparrow juntos es seguro) quiero saber sus opiniones sobre algún nombre que les gustaría tuviera el fic y las parejas que les gustaría aparecieran, los más nombrados serán los ganadores (ojo, si el fic tiene nombre y aparece uno que me agrade más lo cambiaré) los leeré todos!! bye!**


	2. ¿en serio apple?

Apple estaba buscando a daring, ya tenía tiempo buscándolo y no lo encontraba, no pudo salir del castillo ya que 1.- el director lo había prohibido (porque la lluvia se había transformado en tormenta, de verdad estaba fuerte y caían truenos y relámpagos) y 2.- la lluvia arruinaría la perfecta imagen de daring, derrepente chocó con alguien y no, no era daring, era su hermano dexter

Apple- ay! Perdón dexter!- le dijo muy apenada

Dexter- apple?! Daring está Buscándote como loco por todo ever after!- le espetó nerviosos

Apple- lo sé ashlynn me dijo y yo también lo estoy buscando-

Dexter- jaja parece que no se encuentran porque se buscan, deja de buscarlo y él te encontrará-le dedicó una sonrisa apenada

Apple sólo lo miró, no sabía como interpretar sus palabras, éstas tenían un sentido oculto,o ¿no?

Dexter- mira ahí viene daring- le dijo mientras lo señalaba

Apple se alivio ya no tenía que esperar más

Daring- apple!!- gritó mientras corría hacia ella

Apple se sintió feliz, pero ¿a ese sentimiento se le puede llamar amor?, no sabía como se sentía, pero no sabía si era amor

Daring- apple, te estaba buscando, tenemos que hablar- le aseguró muy serio, cosa que extraño a apple

Apple- está bien, dime ¿de que se trata?-le preguntó

Daring miró a dexter y este entendió su mirada.

Dexter- bueno los dejo solos- y se fue

Apple miró a dexter y regresó su mirada a daring

Apple- ¿y bien?

Daring- apple creo que….lo nuestro..-

Apple suspiró, ya lo sospechaba

Apple- esta bien daring, yo tampoco creo sentir amor por ti- le dijo y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste

Daring la miró extrañado, ¿Qué ya no sentía amor por él? Se supone que es el más apuesto de todos y el príncipe de su historia ¿de quien más estaría enamorada si no es de él?

Daring- ¿hay mmm otro?-

Apple lo miró muy sorprendida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo observó un rato esperando a que dijera que bromeaba, pero parecía ser real

Apple- no, daring, no hay otro, es sólo que llevo un tiempo pensando esto, nunca hemos hecho oficial nuestro noviazgo ya que somos muy jóvenes pero si de verdad nos quisiéramos no habría oposición de ninguna clase, además sospecho que no eres el príncipe de mi cuento

Daring la observó, no pensaba que apple se sintiera así respecto a su relación, pero si él no era el príncipe de su cuento ¿entonces quien lo era?

Daring- ya veo, pero entonces ¿quien sospechas que es tú príncipe?-

Apple- pues…_**ooooooooooo**_

De verdad se le iba a hacer tarde para su clase de música, duchess se había levantado tarde ¿Cómo era posible? Nunca, nunca en su vida le había pasado esto ¿Por qué ahora sí? Iba a dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y de repente alguien apareció, se detuvo justo a tiempo para no chocar era princess, hija del cisne negro

Princess- vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, parece que el patito llegará tarde a clases jaJAJAJAJA-

Duchess rodó los ojos, de verdad ese no era su día, odiaba toparse a princess pero que más podía hacer

Duchess- bueno al menos paso las clases con excelentes calificaciones, lastima que los cuervos no tengan ni una pisca de cerebro- dijo con la cabeza muy en alto y pasando a un lado de ella

Princess sólo pudo chirrear los dientes y observar como duchess se marchaba, odiaba que duchess tuviera todo, el verdadero amor del príncipe y un final feliz, sólo que duchess no sabía que al final el príncipe y la reina se fugaban juntos y ambos harían un nuevo reino fuera de la mira de los demás, suspiro, ese era parte de su papel como cisne negro, no decirle a duchess su final, pero a veces deseaba poder contárselo y decirle lo tonta que era por no saber algo así

_**oooooooooooooooo**_

Como lo predijo daring, dexter era su hermano después de todo, el tenía derecho a ser también un príncipe, pero ¿el príncipe de apple? Ni en sus sueño más loco lo habría pensado, suspiro y se dejó caer en su cama, mañana hablaría con su padre sobre eso.

**bueno aqui esta el segundo cap. espero les guste -**


End file.
